


A world of your favorites

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Surprises, Tsukki struggles with his emotions, Tumblr Prompt, they are both adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima knew it didn’t make sense.  He knew on some days Kuroo barely tolerated him, and on most days he told Tsukishima what a nerd he was, and how much he loved him… Then each day, Kuroo caressed his hair, hugged him, and kissed him so deeply that Tsukishima nearly forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>And that was exactly why none of his odd behavior made sense. Because Kuroo still did all those things. He was just more… </p>
<p>He was keeping a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A world of your favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: cooking together, given by my lovely best friend [cmajalislolz](http://cmajalislolz.tumblr.com/) and first posted on tumblr.

Each day, it’s getting colder, Tsukishima thought as he closed the window. A light but freezing breeze pushed its way into the warm kitchen. Between the buildings he could see the faint rays of the sunset.

It had been cold at the marketplace, almost caused Tsukishima to give up and leave early. Glancing over his shoulder, Tsukishima contemplated the grocery bags on the counter.

This was a special day.

Not that Tsukishima was into that sort of thing! No, of course not!

Just, today… Well, two years before, it had been their first date.

It hadn’t been very impressive, not really. Just a movie and a lunch, but Kuroo had been patient, and arrogant and insightful, but mostly… annoying.

Still, it was probably the best date Tsukishima ever had.

Huffing at his thoughts, he turned away from the window.

Two years later, he wasn’t really sure if he made the right call by believing in this relationship. Not that Tsukishima felt any different. His heart still tightens in his chest whenever Kuroo smiles at him and his mouth goes dry when Kuroo whispers in his ear, and he still wants to hit Kuroo when he tells Tsukishima that he is adorable. Only…

For almost two weeks now, Kuroo has been acting strange. He was more secretive. He had been trying to hide who he was talking to, what he was searching on the internet and on some nights he had been getting home late.

As if on cue Tsukishima’s cell phone chimed, informing him of a new message. When he opened the screen, Kuroo’s name came up.

_I’m running late_ , the message read.  _Be there in an hour_

Tsukishima couldn’t stop his frown. On the counter grocery bags stayed, unchanged.

_Why was he running late?..._

His finger lingering on the reply button, Tsukishima contemplated of asking. _That_ only lasted for a few seconds. Then with a sigh, he put down his phone.

It doesn’t matter, he thought, starting to unpack the groceries. I have to make something to eat anyway. Might as well do it…

Without ceremony he took out the fish from the bag. Six, almost identical mackerel pikes’ looked at him with their dead eyes.

Raising his eyebrows a little Tsukishima regarded them impassively.

Making mackerel pike was easy enough. It was a common course, after all. Still…Tsukishima actually wanted this to be perfect.

Sighing again, he dumped them into the sink. Washing and carefully removing the scales he tried to push down his bleak thoughts. And he was somewhat successful, until he stopped to sprinkle sea salt on the fish.

Maybe Kuroo was bored, or annoyed… or tired of Tsukishima. It was to be expected, most of the time Tsukishima didn’t make things easy for him and…

Tsukishima forcefully stopped his trail of thought.

It was absurd. Yes, maybe Kuroo was getting home later than usual. Yes, maybe he was acting secretive and a bit strange and yes, maybe he forgot that today was the anniversary of their first date but, that didn’t mean…

Abruptly getting up Tsukishima controlled the fish and decided to grill it without waiting for much longer. If Kuroo wanted to eat it fresh, he should have been here, he thought, almost venomously.

The moment he put the first mackerel pike on the grill, something soft and fuzzy passed between his ankles. Looking down Tsukishima was greeted by a pair of yellow eyes and a demanding meow.

“No,” he told the cat, watching as she butted her head against Tsukishima’s leg, rubbing and leaving thin black lines of fur.

“It’s not for you,” he continued, lining up the remaining fish. “At least not yet…if he doesn’t care, you can have them” His insides churning in worry Tsukishima adjusted the heat of the grill.

He knew it didn’t make sense.  He knew on some days Kuroo barely tolerated him, and on most days he told Tsukishima what a nerd he was, and how much he loved him… Then each day, Kuroo caressed his hair, hugged him, and kissed him so deeply that Tsukishima nearly forgot how to breathe.

And that was exactly why none of his odd behavior made sense. Because Kuroo still did all those things. He was just more… He was keeping a secret.

As the cat gave up with a last loud meow, Tsukishima heard someone call out from the next room.

“I’m home!” announced the cheerful voice. “And guess what, Tsukki? I’ve got a surpr-“

At the sudden intake of breath Tsukishima looked over his shoulder. At the threshold of the kitchen, Kuroo stood motionless, his hands clutched around a big rectangular box and his mouth open just a little.

Eyeing the box curiously, Tsukishima turned back after a few seconds. Just act normal, he said to himself.

“Welcome home” Tsukishima muttered in a neutral tone.

Silence greeted him.

Then a soft question “Tsukki?... Is that…?”

“Mackerel pike”

Even without looking Tsukishima felt as Kuroo took a few steps closer.

“My favorite…I didn’t…” he murmured, almost in awe.

Act normal, Tsukishima repeated in his head. _Just act normal!_  

Trying to be nonchalant, he shrugged. “I wanted to make you something.” Since it’s our anniversary, was left unsaid.

Aiming to distract himself, Tsukishima flipped the fish again and reached over to close the grill. Just as he switched it off, two large hands wrapped around his torso and Kuroo enveloped him in a tight hug.

“Tsukki…” he breathed out, almost a whine. His breath fluttered the short hairs behind Tsukishima’s ears.

A sudden heat spread over Tsukishima’s cheeks. “I-“ he started to only be cut off by Kuroo.

Pulling Tsukishima further towards himself, Kuroo placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ve got a surprise for you as well.” He whispered, his voice kind.

In an instant Kuroo had let him go and placed the mysterious box on the table. Then turning towards Tsukishima, he motioned him to open it.

Looking at the excited smile on Kuroo’s face, Tsukishima slowly moved forward. Peeling of the tape, he opened the box, only to see a small and slightly battered cake.

Tsukishima took a shaky breath.

A strawberry shortcake…

 “I made it!” Kuroo announced, coming next to Tsukishima and glancing in the box.  Then sending a side glance at Tsukishima he smirked. “You thought I forgot, didn’t you?” he asked.

_Annoying…_

“Tch!” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses to hide his blush. “No, I didn’t”

Kuroo’s snicker was his only reply.

Trying to avoid Kuroo, Tsukishima turned back to the grill and placed the fish on the plates.

His heart beat faster and his mind swirled in warmth and excitement. Kuroo had made him strawberry short cake. He had made Tsukishima’s favorite, and he had made it himself, with his hands, for Tsukishima…

Glancing at the plates Tsukishima took another shaky breath. I should thank him, he thought. I should let him know…

He was just about to say something when Kuroo gently turned him, took Tsukishima’s face between his hands and kissed him.

At the unexpected kiss, Tsukishima couldn’t help but make a small noise at the back of his throat. As Kuroo deepened the kiss, causing Tsukishima’s back to press against the counter, Tsukishima ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, holding on, and then pulling sharply when their hips brushed.

“Tetsu-“ Tsukishima groaned, his legs trembling.

Before he could go on, Kuroo kissed him again. Licking inside Tsukishima’s mouth and stroking his tongue Kuroo kept the hungry pace for a few more seconds. Then it slowed down, turning into brief brush of tongue and lazy, wet kisses.

After a few seconds they stopped with a last sweet kiss, their breaths deep and their limbs entangled.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo murmured. “Happy anniversary.”

Tsukishima couldn’t stop the hitch in his breath.

Immediately, Kuroo looked up and fixed his gaze on Tsukishima’s face. Then he gave a soft smile.

“You thought I forgot,” he repeated.

Avoiding his gaze, Tsukishima nodded briefly.

Kuroo sighed. After pushing his fingers through Tsukishima’s short hair; he clasped them around his neck.

“I was just trying to keep my surprise, well…a surprise.” Kuroo muttered softly.

Tsukishima couldn’t contain his snort. “Oh, so that’s what it was?” he said dryly.

Upon seeing the start of Kuroo’s annoying smirk, he huffed and pulled Kuroo closer to give him a chaste kiss.

“Maybe next time we should try cooking together, eh Tetsu?” he said, his lips curling, as surprise caused Kuroo’s eyes to open wide.

Satisfied, Tsukishima stepped away, only to be pulled back into another kiss.

As Kuroo’s lips pressed hotly against his, his arms securing Tsukishima, and his hands running through his hair, the cat sneaked away with one of the mackerel pikes, purring and victorious.

 “Yes,” Kuroo breathed, his lips so close to Tsukishima’s. “We should.”


End file.
